


人鹿奇缘-番外-停战协议

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Deer! Newt, Deer! Theseus, M/M, beastiality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Theseus回来，发现了意想不到的事……





	人鹿奇缘-番外-停战协议

**Author's Note:**

> 番外：
> 
> 神鹿!Theseus x 神鹿!Newt，部落族长!Percival x 神鹿!Newt  
> 骨科+Gramander
> 
> 警告
> 
> 动物世界！（鹿x鹿）； Newt双性鹿设定，mPreg
> 
> *“祂”指代Newt，与Theseus的“他”区分。因为Newt是双性所以祂才是完整的神（你滚）

Theseus加快了自己的速度。

他低下头，巨大的鹿角撞开拦在前方的树枝，他希望自己能再跑得快一些，早点见到自己分别了一年的弟弟。

他敏捷地越过几个粗壮的树根，鹿蹄踏在地上发出沉重的声响，已经距离Newt喜欢呆着的空地越来越近了。Theseus心情急切。唉，如果不是当时北方森林求援，他才不想离开自己可爱的弟弟，还一去一年之久，等这次回来，他一定要……

雄鹿蹿出树丛，哒哒踢着腿慢了下来，眼前的一幕几乎让他失去了呼吸——

他的弟弟正以人形的姿态，初生一般光溜溜地躺在草地上。Newt闭着眼，睫毛轻颤，嘴角微微卷起，显然正沉浸在美梦之中。Theseus内心发出了柔软的叹息，他放轻脚步，来到Newt身边，低下头，鹿吻凑着Newt的脖子轻嗅。

咦，Newt原本精致可爱的角怎么没了？Theseus蹭开Newt柔软的卷发，看到鹿茸一愣，他又仔细嗅了嗅，发现了更不对的地方。  
鹿鼻子蹭过脖子、胸口、腹部……一路到了私密的两腿之间，Theseus将鹿吻凑到Newt的囊袋下仔细闻了闻，感觉脑袋一片空白。

“嗯…好痒…”Newt抬起手像是驱赶蚊虫一样动了动，“Percy…别闹……”  
“Newt。”低沉的男声一下子让年轻的鹿神清醒过来。

“Theseus？”Newt擦擦眼，“你回来啦。”祂开心地坐起，给了久违的兄弟一个大大的拥抱，抱住了雄鹿粗壮的脖子，脸颊蹭过雄鹿的脸，“Theseus，我很想你。”

祂无比热情地迎接了自己的兄长，Theseus却冷淡地一动不动，Newt蹭了会儿觉得不太对，困惑地抬起头：“怎么了？Theseus？你不高兴见到我吗？”

“我也很想你，Newt。”雄鹿轻柔又疏离地说，“但是你打算解释一下吗？为什么你身上会有……人类的味道。”

“我…我…”Newt转了转眼睛，“前几天人类的部落发生了战争，我得去救他们…”

“救那个‘Percy’？”雄鹿的声音听起来更加危险了，“你在做梦的时候喊他的名字。”

“啊，这个，”Newt向后退了一步，“我可以解释，Theseus…”  
话音刚落，少年猛地转身向前扑去，落地一滚变成一头浅色公鹿，小鹿后腿一蹬打算蹿入树丛逃跑，却见到面前的土地上忽然阴影笼罩，下一秒，Theseus雄壮的身躯压了下来。

 

***

 

Theseus快气炸了。

当初母亲生下Newt，等Newt断奶后就离开了，从此兄弟俩相依为命。Newt的生命里原本只有自己。他见证了Newt开始长角的过程，那时为了减缓Newt长角的疼痛，他们会经常顶着角玩。他也经常驮着Newt（人形，光溜溜的，在森林里他们很少遮羞）在林间飞驰。

这项活动终止于某个夜晚，Newt忽然红着脸要他停下，Theseus不明所以，但当Newt笨拙地从他背上滑下去，林间的晚风吹过Theseus背上时，雄鹿忽然明白了，他感觉背上凉飕飕的——那是Newt的私处摩擦雄鹿背上的皮毛导致的反应。

Theseus温柔地舔舐着弟弟羞红的脸颊，雄鹿长长的舌头一路往下，诱哄着少年打开腿，用舌头反复刷过刚被刺激过的阴蒂，小穴涌出的爱液，Newt发出高亢的呻吟，爱液也流得更多了。

那是Newt彻底性成熟的开始，但是Theseus那晚没有要了他，他先前听到北方的鸟儿带来的消息，北方并不安分，如有必要，他可能得离开一阵子，他可不想万一要是Newt怀上了自己的孩子，他却无法在身边照顾Newt。他可以等回来再继续，反正他们能在一起的日子如此久远。

是的，他们将一直在一起，生一窝小小鹿，等到他们俩不得不离开这个世界的时候，他们的孩子将代替自己继续看顾着世界。Theseus想着，充满爱意地看着Newt努力地张开嘴，将雄鹿性器的顶端吞了进去，纤细的手指圈上了粗大的柱身。

 

但是现在，竟然有一个人类在自己回来之前碰了Newt，该死的，他就该在那之前……

不过现在也不晚。Theseus收紧后肢，沉下脖子，将Newt圈在自己的身体下面，将自己昂扬的性器慢慢地沉入年轻小鹿的雌穴里，还在挣扎的小鹿一被进入，就呜咽一声乖乖地分开双腿，令人心疼地细细抽气，试图放松过紧的小口。

Theseus不满地喷了喷气：Newt这都是和谁学的。等他找到那个人类，他一定要喝那人决斗。自然界的法则就是这样，胜者为王，只有最强的雄性才能赢得中意者的芳心。

 

***

 

当Percival Graves料理完部落里的事，来到他和Newt经常约会的空地时，看见了他意想不到的一幕。

健硕的雄鹿将浅色小鹿压在身下，雄鹿的四肢肌肉贲起，腰部不断往前挺动着，兴奋的粗喘回荡在树林中，小鹿被顶得几乎站不住，纤细的四肢几乎无法承受身上雄鹿的重量，不断颤抖着，好几次差点跌坐在地上。小鹿讨好地不断蹭着雄鹿的脖子，发出阵阵哀鸣，希望雄鹿能慢一些，然而回应他的是Theseus轻轻咬住他的耳朵，舌尖轻轻舔过小鹿耳朵的绒毛。

小鹿呻吟一声差点跌倒在地上，雄鹿放开耳朵，粗壮的脖子拱着小鹿逼Newt站起，继续承受身后的抽插。雄鹿的动作越来越快，囊袋拍击在小鹿的屁股上发出啪啪的声响。

“恩……不要……Theseus……太深了……啊啊……”  
“喜欢吗？Newt。”雄鹿恶意地用力插入，“感受一下，我进入得有多么深…人类的阴茎有那么长吗？恩？他能满足你那么饥渴的小洞吗？啊你吸得那么厉害，我已经感觉到了……”

Theseus感觉Newt的呼吸越来越急促，他知道自己的弟弟快到了，故意将阴茎拔出来一些，在肉道里慢慢研磨着。一边用前肢细细地摩挲着小鹿腹部的乳头。

得不到快感的小鹿委屈地眨眨眼，耸动着圆润的小屁股往后靠，一边轻轻地啃着兄长的脖子：“Theseus……~继续嘛~”

“Newt想要哥哥射在里面吗？”雄鹿依然浅浅戳刺着，感受着小鹿的尾巴在腹部讨好地扫来扫去。

“恩……恩……要~”  
“要给哥哥生小小鹿吗？”   
“呜呜，要…进来嘛，呜呜……”  
“再大声点。”Theseus继续在肉道里鼓捣，发出噗呲噗呲的声音，“告诉哥哥你要什么…我就给你。”他含住Newt头上的鹿茸，用舌头整个包裹着狠狠吸吮。

Newt哭了起来：“要哥哥的…要哥哥的捅进来…给Newt满满的…呜呜……”  
达到了目的的Theseus很满意，得意地往树林里瞥了一眼，凑到小鹿耳边说：“Newt，看看前面。”

被顶得眼前发白的小鹿茫然地看向树丛，Theseus的话让祂产生非常不好的预感，祂努力看过去……那，那是

“Per.. Percy——啊啊——”  
身后的雄鹿一下子顶到最深处，撬开宫口，沉甸甸的阴囊抽搐着，将里面的液体悉数灌入小鹿的子宫里。小鹿的尾音猛地拔高，转而变为啜泣，前肢跌坐下去，只能撅着屁股任由哥哥将精液持续地射入。

Percival面无表情地听着雄鹿发出满足的喟叹。雄鹿舔了舔小鹿伏在地面的脖子，挑衅地看了男人一眼，故意缓慢地将湿淋淋的阳具从小鹿两腿之间拔出，食草动物的阳具非常粗长（注1），因此花了一些时间才完全退了出来。

雄鹿跺了跺前蹄，变成了一个金发、健壮的人类，Theseus的身材并不比Percival逊色，两腿之间的阴茎依然处于半勃的状态，下腹金色的毛发被小鹿喷出的液体弄得湿漉漉的。

Percival迈步走出树林，Theseus也阴沉着脸朝部落的族长走了过去，两人四目相对，空气沉重得仿佛要砸落地面，就在这时…

“Theseus！”小鹿跳到金发男性面前，Newt显然还没恢复，祂的四肢依然在发抖，落地时差点摔倒，只好顺势变成少年的形态坐在地上，“不要…”

“Newt。”Percival的声音很温柔，语气却不容拒绝，“让开，这是我和他之间的事。”  
“让开，Newt。”Theseus说。

“不行，你不能伤害他。”Newt哀求着，“当初Mommy让我看顾人类……”  
“看顾人类！”Theseus的眼神第一次离开Percival，落在棕发少年的脸上，“看顾这个狡猾的物种！母亲真是太过心软……即使如此，她也没让你随便打开双腿……”

“Theseus！”少年美丽的鹿眼瞬间蓄满泪水，“你怎么可以，怎么可以这样说我…”  
Newt甩开Thesues后悔之下朝他伸来的手，跌跌撞撞地爬起来到Percival身边，部落的族长将Newt拉进怀里，“我是喜欢Percival才…Mommy没说不可以和人类…Percival对我很好…呜…”

Percival一听到小鹿的告白瞬间感觉被狠狠地顺了个毛，Theseus见弟弟哭得那么伤心也不好意思再发作了，他抓了抓头发叹气，口气软了下来：“我错了，Newt…我不会伤害他，但是我要把你带走。”

“不要！”Newt伸手将Percival抱紧，“你们就不可以……一起吗……”少年声音越来越小，脸却红了起来。

Percival愣住，Theseus看着Newt的表情也明白了，金发男性龇了龇牙，碾着声音说道：“你这…小浪蹄子…（Newt:什么！我才不是！）”

金发男性转身变回雄鹿，愤愤地用蹄子刨着土，又好像还不泄气似的，狠狠地用角撞上了一旁的古树，瞬间树颤抖了好几下，落下一地的树叶，雄鹿愤愤地又踢了踢前蹄，才一甩脖子回到少年身边，“我是为了Newt！”雄鹿恨恨地说，“你走大运了，人类，你最好知道这点，要是敢伤害到他，我会用角把你的肚子戳穿。”

“我想你不会有这个机会。”Percival在雄鹿低下头的时候握了握鹿角的分叉，表示协议的达成，认真地承诺，“Newt是我生命里最宝贵的。”

雄鹿重重地喷了喷鼻息，似乎还是不太相信Percival的话，但是他到底顺着Newt的意思退后几步，也没有再攻击的意思。Newt羞涩地伸手摸上雄鹿的鼻子，又顺着往上抚摸着雄鹿雄伟的角。

“Theseus，Percy是，附近马库萨部落的首领。”Newt害羞地说，“他很强壮……恩……Percy，这是Theseus，我和你说过的，我的哥哥，我们一直很亲密。”  
“我是见到了。”Percival干巴巴地说。  
“不，我们之前没有……”Newt又脸红了。  
“所以被你占了便宜”这是雄鹿咬牙切齿的声音。

 

眼见着气氛又一次紧张起来，Newt挫败地捂住脸，祂预计双方要完全和睦相处估计要过好一阵子，不过现在……

“你们真的，不，不考虑一起吗。”少年分开还在打颤的、沾着液体的双腿说。  
Percival和雄鹿对视一眼，好吧，确实，他们的帐可以等会再算，当务之急是先让Newt睡着再说……用让他舒服的方式。

 

\--<番外·END>\--

 

注1：不要，和，食草动物，啪啪啪，不然，真的，可能，捅穿，你的……  
我记得以前有个写怎么和海豚啪啪啪的哥们也说不能和公海豚这样那样，同样的道理  
但是我以前看动物世界的时候，真的为食草动物很着急，啊特别是貘，它们对准就要好久，我还很怕它们太用力就不小心折断了，呃【

 

小浪蹄子梗是G太太提出的！感谢G太太的鼓励我才能彻底放飞自我，看到这里的朋友我表示很感谢！我们下次再见！也许我会写个3p吧！也许不！谁知道呢！


End file.
